


bite down, deep breaths

by godsensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, soldier!kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is going to sound so fucked up, but can you kiss me like you mean it?" The man asks and Kakashi takes a moment to process the sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite down, deep breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I got 99 problems and literally all of them are because I have insomnia. it's 4am. Mistakes... happen!!! Also I wrote this on my iPod.
> 
> To quote my favorite thing of all time:
> 
> whose responsible this???

Kakashi has truly given up at this point. It's not like his friends actually ever listen to him.

  
He's had a long day (a long week, a long year, a long life) and, frankly, all he wants to do right now is go home and curl up on his couch with a book and a night cap.

  
Work has been a source of tension for as long as Kakashi can remember. His duties are simple: don't let anyone get hurt. Personal security was never something he'd planned to do with his life, but after being honorably discharged from the army after losing his eye, it'd been the only thing Kakashi felt even remotely comfortable doing. Everything else was so far off from the life he'd gotten used to (re: fighting and killing and just barely surviving), it wasn't even worth pursuing.

  
The tension from work is good, he thinks, otherwise he might just unravel completely. When he's not working, he's reading, which is as good of a distraction as any. Enough to kill the time until he falls asleep and goes back to work again.

  
Sadly, however, this is the life he lives: his friends want him to relax. Warm, fuzzy blankets and silence excluded, which is just mean, if he's being honest.

  
Guy (with Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Rin, and Obito-- but everything is Guy's fault and always will be) has dragged him out to a club. A club.

  
Well, at least the tension is back to hold him in place. This is the farthest thing from relaxed he's been in a while.

  
Tsunade slams another shot glass on the bar counter beside him, slapping him on the back when he looks over at her.

  
"Live a little!" she says, and rolls her eyes as if Kakashi is being dramatic. Her eyes cut over to the dance floor, and Kakashi follows her line of sight.

  
Jiraiya is dancing with a young girl, looking far too happy about it. Nothing new, but Kakashi hears Tsunade snort anyway.

  
"Don't live that much, though," she corrects, and slips her hand into Shizune's, who has been quietly nursing a fruity beverage the entire time. She's as comfortable here as Kakashi, bless her heart (though she's not good at hiding it, unlike Kakashi, who looks nonchalant-- almost lazy). Tsunade pulls her to dance floor regardless of the frazzled look on her face.

  
He's not sure where his other friends are. Rin and Obito are probably dancing, but the flashing lights in the dim room make it hard to tell who's who. Guy is probably embarrassing himself somewhere and Kakashi is more than happy to avoid _that_ train wreck.

  
He takes a sip of his own drink, eyes scanning the dark room. It's habitual, what with working security and being in the army. People are pressed together intimately, bodies moving in tandem to the thumping music pouring from the speakers.

  
He wonders, for a brief moment of fancy, what it'd be like to feel like that. To let his inhibitions go, get lost in another body. What would it feel like to trust a stranger? To let go with someone who doesn't know his baggage? He could be anyone he wanted, pick an identity and just give in for a while.

  
He's not that person, though. There's nothing to him that makes any of that a possibility and maybe it just makes him hate himself more.

  
He turns to set his glass down, and is immediately happy he did as someone collides into him, knocking him roughly against the bar. Used to be he'd get angry for this sorta thing (when he was very, very young), but honestly, these days he's just resigned. It's a _club_.

  
"I'm so sorry," he hears a raspy voice say, something desperate to it, and he moves to look at who's barreled into him.

  
The shock of blue eyes is startling, especially since the lighting is so dim. They seem to glow, but then again, so does everything else on this guy. His skin is tan, but glistening, and his hair, a bright blonde, shines in what little light is available. And, fuck, Kakashi has never seen a blush quite like that before.

  
"This is going to sound so fucked up, but can you kiss me like you mean it?" The man asks and Kakashi takes a moment to process the sentence. Those blue eyes flicker away from his for just a moment, and it clicks. The blond is trying to dodge an admirer, or maybe an ex.

  
It isn't quite losing himself in another person if he treats it like another security job.

  
"Sure," he murmurs lazily. This, he can do.

  
Kakashi steps into the younger man's space, maneuvering him to lean against the bar with nothing more than his body language. He can see the blonde swallow, eyes screwing up tightly as he flushes again.

  
Oh, he's nervous. It's cute.

  
Kakashi's mouth curls up gently as he leans in, framing the stranger's face with his hands (feeling, but not seeing raised scars on each side-- maybe a body modification), pressing their thighs together. He has to bend slightly to accommodate for height, but that's just fine.

  
His mouth hovers over the man's parted lips for a moment, simply breathing with him. His breath is hot against Kakashi's skin.

  
Kakashi leans in the rest of the way, lips covering the mouth offered to him. The stranger jolts finely, like he can't help himself. Like he doesn't kiss much, like he's not intimate either.

  
Kakashi keeps the kiss chaste for a minute, just a press of lips, but, well, the man said to kiss him like he meant it. Kakashi is very good at kissing like he means it.

  
The stranger gasps when Kakashi's hands fall to his waist, crushing them together like they do this all the time, like they're intimate all the time. Kakashi takes the chance for what it is and licks into the heat of his mouth, angling his head so they slot together easier.

  
The man is tense against Kakashi for a moment, but seems to go absolutely _boneless_ when Kakashi sucks his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi feels the man's spread hands slide up his back, feels his fingers clutch onto his shirt, just at his shoulder blades. The man is holding on for dear life, and Kakashi preens in his own mind.

  
He opens up so nicely, Kakashi thinks, mouth plump and pliant. They stay like that, mouths slick and hot and ridiculously languid, tongues meshing for what feels like hours. Until Kakashi is sure the man's trouble is gone.

  
Kakashi pulls away, his good eye hooded, but the stranger, with his eyes still closed, shakes his head.

  
"No, no," he says, and pulls Kakashi back in, sliding their lips back together. Kakashi's brows furrow and he makes a strange noise, one he's not entirely sure he meant to make.

  
The man worries Kakashi's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling at it and then licking over it like a wound. Kakashi meets his tongue and brings it back again, and this should stop. He doesn't just lose himself in people he doesn't even know, doesn't trust explicitly.

  
He means to say some variation of that, but what comes out, when can pull away from that sweet mouth, is, "I don't know your name."

  
"Naruto," he answers, a sigh, their lips still touching. His eyes flutter open, and he grins up at Kakashi.

  
The swooping sensation Kakashi feels in answer is terrifying. They're still pressed together intimately.

  
"Thanks for, ah, thanks for helping me," Naruto says, long eyelashes brushing his high cheekbones as he looks away shyly.

  
"Wasn't a problem," Kakashi replies and he should move away. He definitely should. "Would probably do it again, if you asked."

  
Naruto's laugh is as raspy as his voice, and it sends a shiver down Kakashi's back.

  
"I came here with a friend," he says, apologetically. "She's probably going to kick my ass for being gone for so long."

  
Kakashi nods, but rests his forehead against Naruto's anyway.

  
"I shouldn't keep you then," he murmurs.

  
"Fuck," he hears Naruto whisper, and then he's being pulled in again. Naruto's hands are like brands where they touch him, skittish and then firm and then unsure again. But he's enthusiastic about it, at least.

  
It's just--goddamn, it's just kissing, but Kakashi finds himself really wanting for the first time in a long time. He's half-stocked just from tongue fucking the mouth in front of him. He suddenly, desperately wants to know if Naruto is too.

  
He slips his thigh between Naruto's and Naruto moans right there at the bar where everyone can hear him and that's it-- Kakashi is gone.

  
"Want to get out of here?" he asks between kisses, and Naruto shudders, pawing at Kakashi's arms.

  
"I don't-- I don't usually do this," Naruto says, tilting his head to the side so Kakashi has access to his tan jawline. Kakashi leaves open-mouthed kisses there, just where it tastes like sea-salt from the sheen of sweat Naruto is sporting.

  
"Mm, neither do I," Kakashi assures him, and Naruto pushes him back for a moment.

  
Suddenly, Kakashi is being scrutinized by a fierce gaze, like Naruto is searching for the lie. Twin souls, Kakashi thinks, before Naruto breaks out into a grin that makes his entire countenance light up like the rest of him.

  
"Okay, then yeah," he says, and boy does that raspy voice do something to Kakashi.

  
"Okay," he echoes, and takes Naruto's hand in his own. It's calloused, which is nice-- means Naruto works hard at something. He wonders if Naruto can feel his callouses, too.

  
Kakashi doesn't even glance around to make sure his friends see him go. They knew he wasn't going to stay long anyway.

  
"My apartment isn't far; do you mind walking?" Kakashi asks when they make it outside. It's a little chilly, but it feels good after the heat of the club. Naruto shakes his head.

  
"I usually walk anyway," he explains, and Kakashi nods. He looks like he does. His tight jeans don't leave much room for imagination.

  
"How old are you?" Kakashi asks, though he knows the club doesn't let anyone under 21 inside. It wouldn't be the first time someone used a fake ID.

  
Naruto laughs, like it's a funny question. "I'm 23."

  
"Is that a lie?"

  
"No, I don't like lying if I don't have to," Naruto says, sounding indignant. That makes Kakashi chuckle.

  
"Sorry. I'm 29," he says in way of an apology.

  
Naruto whistles. "An old man."

  
"That's petulant, Naruto," Kakashi reprimands, and Naruto grins.

  
"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" Naruto teases, squeezing Kakashi's hand. It makes Kakashi feel too keyed-up.

  
"Wasn't much to keep up with back there." Naruto scrunches his nose up at the insinuation, but remains silent.

  
"It's this one," Kakashi says, pulling Naruto up the sidewalk and two flights of stairs. They get distracted on the second flight by a toad, which Naruto, of course (of course), has to pet. Why the toad doesn't jump away is beyond Kakashi.

  
Naruto can't keep still as Kakashi flips through his keys. He bounces on his toes like he has to pee, and it's only a little endearing.

  
He finally opens the door, and lets Naruto in before him, securing the locks behind him.

  
Naruto discards his shoes without looking at them, eyes taking in Kakashi's apartment with his mouth parted. It seems like he's not invited many places, or maybe Naruto is one of the people with a constant wonder of all things, no matter his age.

  
Kakashi has a hard time believing it isn't the latter.

  
"It's not much," Kakashi says, slipping his hands into his pockets because then he can't just maneuver Naruto away from seeing his insecurities in all the decor, or lackthereof.

  
"It's nice," Naruto says anyway. "I wish I could keep my apartment this clean, but my roommate is a real slob."

  
"You aren't?"

  
"No, I'm definitely messy. She's just worse." Naruto laughs with his whole body at the joke there. It's enough to drag a smile to Kakashi's lips.

  
"Would you like some tea?" Kakashi asks, more out of courtesy than anything. Although he can't deny that now they're here, his hands are a bit shaky. He hasn't invited anyone to his apartment before, usually taking his pleasure in places he'll likely never go to again. It's easier; find a quick, unattached fuck and go back home.

  
Something about Naruto, though... something tells him Naruto is different.

  
Naruto looks away from the picture he's holding, unashamed of being curious. "Yeah, sounds good," he murmurs when his gaze sweeps back to the frame.

  
Kakashi can see him from his kitchen, since it's an open floor to the living room. His eyes keep slicing over to the young man touching his things, mouthing his name as he looks at his mail, even as he prepares tea for two. Naruto trails his fingers over what little pictures he has, lingering over a picture of Kakashi's father. He smiles softly at it.

  
"You look a lot alike," he mentions and Kakashi nods.

  
"Everyone says that."

  
"Must be true," Naruto answers absently, eyes now tracing the books in Kakashi's shelves. He snorts, pulling at a book. "Love Love Paradise. Are you a closet romantic?"

  
"I'm not any sort of romantic," Kakashi says with a grin.

  
"I don't believe you." Naruto puts the book back right where he got it before turning on his heel and plopping onto Kakashi's deep green couch. "This is so comfy!"

  
Kakashi pours steaming water over two separate teabags, in two separate teacups. He puts the kettle back on the stove, and watches Naruto fluff the cushions around him.

  
"You're cute," Kakashi tells him, and revels in the blush it brings to the blond's cheeks.

  
"I am not!" he yelps, but that only makes it worse.

  
"What do people usually call you?" Kakashi asks as he takes the tea over to set on the table in front of his couch.

  
"Ehh," Naruto hesitates, "annoying?"

  
Kakashi furrows his brows. "Why?"

  
"Because I can be, I guess," Naruto says, pushing a hand through his hair nervously.

  
"Well... I think you're cute." Kakashi shrugs, then gestures to the tea.

  
"Thanks," Naruto says, but his face is still ridiculously red as he blows the steam away from the cup.

  
He doesn't believe Kakashi. Suddenly, something coiled tightly in his chest unfurls. Naruto is not a threat to Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't think he could hurt Naruto if he tried.

  
Naruto sets his cup down after a few sips and Kakashi takes the opportunity to reach out and touch his cheek.

  
"These. Are they body modifications?" He's referencing, of course, to three raised lines on each cheek.

  
"Those are just... scars. I, um, grew up in and out of foster care. People aren't always nice."

  
It's the honesty that causes Kakashi to hold his breath for a moment, but it's Naruto's deprecating smile that lets it go.

  
"Sorry."

  
"It's not a big deal." So there's the lie. It's not threatening in the least.

  
"It is. No one deserves that," Kakashi says, bringing both hands up to cup Naruto's face in his palms, slipping closer to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

  
Naruto grabs at his wrists like he needs them to anchor himself, opens his mouth to let Kakashi in.

  
"You don't either," Naruto gasps. "You don't deserve that, I mean."

  
Kakashi pulls back just a bit, just looking at Naruto, getting his fill. He means he didn't deserve what happened to his eye. It would be so simple to believe him, but he deserves more than an eye injury for the things he'd done in his time.

  
"You don't," Naruto says, again, like he can hear Kakashi's thoughts. But he doesn't give Kakashi a chance to say anything before they're kissing again, deeply and without hurry.

  
Naruto tastes like Kakashi's favorite tea and smells sweet, like maybe his roommate put on too much perfume or has used it so long that it permeates Naruto's clothes.

  
"Come to bed," Kakashi mumbles against his lips, not separating even when he stands. He bends to keep their mouths together, until Naruto stands, until Naruto pulls away for air.

  
Kakashi leads the way, but it takes a while because he wants to keep tasting Naruto's skin, wants to keep hearing his shuddering sighs.

  
The bedroom is just as lacking in decor as the living room, but it doesn't seem to matter. They aren't even looking away from each other.

  
Kakashi backs Naruto up until the backs of his knees catch on the bed, and Naruto goes down. He laughs as he bounces slightly and Kakashi smiles softly before swallowing the laughter up, kissing him and kissing him and kissing him. Sometimes their teeth clack, when Naruto can't help but smile. Mostly he makes noises, helpless moans and sighs that Kakashi draws out of him.

  
It's intoxicating, those clipped bytes of song, like Kakashi is the only one who can translate exactly what they mean. Like, 'yeah, put your teeth right there, right there', or 'your hands feel so good on my skin', or 'I want you so badly, I don't care about anything else'.

  
Naruto pushes against his shoulders and Kakashi stops, leaning back on his knees, which are bracketing Naruto's narrow hips. Naruto sits up on his elbows, and puts his hands on Kakashi's thighs, squeezes them gently.

  
"You're wearing too many clothes," he says, and Kakashi purses his lips.

  
"Is that all?" he asks, angling his head to the side to look down his nose at Naruto.

  
"It's very important," Naruto says, biting his own bottom lip.

  
Kakashi reaches down and crosses his arms, grabs his shirt and pulls it off. "Better?"

  
Naruto hums like he's considering it, sliding his long-fingered hands up Kakashi's thighs and resting them on the waistband of his pants. "Uh-uhn."

  
He licks his swollen lips, and looks up at Kakashi, who nods his consent. Naruto undoes his buttons and zippers, but Kakashi stands after that, stripping his remaining clothing.

  
Those blue eyes skip over his body, and Naruto's cheeks flush. It's endearing, everything about him is endearing.

  
"Your turn," Kakashi says, and Naruto scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up, as close to him as possible. He undresses.

  
The air in the room becomes warmer, especially when Naruto stretches up, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck and pressing his entire body into Kakashi's.

  
Kakashi catches him about the waist and brings him back to the bed, never separating, pressing him firmly into the mattress with his own weight. They touch everywhere, meet solid and soft all at once. That delicate flush from before has spread down Naruto's chest, and Kakashi can feel the heat of it on his own chest. It sends a prickle of desire shimmying down his spine, making his feet feel weightless.

  
"You want me to fuck you, Naruto?" he asks, because that's what he'd like to do.

  
Naruto full body shivers, and Kakashi can feel his stomach muscles clench beneath him, can feel his cock jump where it's caught between their bodies.

  
"Yeah," he whispers, like he isn't used to saying what he wants. "Yeah, please, I--"

  
He cuts himself off with a hiccuping gasp when Kakashi snakes his hand down to curl around his dick.

  
"You want me to finger you?" he says into Naruto's ear and is rewarded with a pitiful mewl, his calloused fingers moving with purpose. Hands grasp his arms tightly, and Kakashi grins into the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck, using his teeth to bite, his lips to pull a bruise to the surface.

  
"Please."

  
Kakashi works his hand a little more, before he lifts himself and bends to his bedside table, where he has lube and a condom.

  
Naruto scoots backwards, bending his knees and pulling his feet back to rest a few inches away from his ass. His legs are spread like this, and Kakashi takes a moment to admire him, the curve of his cock against his abs, the color of his thighs and the way they feel when Kakashi kisses there. He can fit his hands around Naruto's ankles, likes the dusting of golden hair on his calves, and the way his nipples harden under an impression of tongue. Naruto's hole is clean and hairless, and when Kakashi presses the pad of his thumb against it, he makes the sweetest sounds.

  
It startles Kakashi to think of this as unraveling. It doesn't feel like a spiral. He doesn't feel like his father.

  
He only knows what he can give Naruto, and the throbbing arousal hanging heavy between his own legs.

  
He slips a slick finger into Naruto as they kiss again, Kakashi's thighs hooked under Naruto's bent knees. He's lazy about it, circling his finger and then fucking it slowly in and out. He sits up and watches, the way Naruto's inside clings to it. His eyes flicker to Naruto's face, at those burning eyes, at his parted lips. He sees the moment he catches the right spot.

  
"Oh, oh, K-Kakashi, fuck--" and so Kakashi crooks his finger there again and again, enamored with the bend of Naruto's spine.

  
"You okay?" he asks, because he's an asshole, but Naruto laughs breathlessly, and Kakashi can feel that too.

  
"Could be better," Naruto says, because apparently he's also an asshole.

  
Kakashi kisses his knee and moves away. He pulls the condom on, uses the lube, and slips back between Naruto's thighs.

  
"Put it in me," Naruto says, pitching his voice low. He keeps a straight face for all of five seconds before bursting into obnoxious laughter. Kakashi presses into him just to hear his voice break.

  
He works him open in slow, short thrusts, keeps his eyes on Naruto's face. His mouth is parted again, his jaw dropping and tensing the farther he takes Kakashi in. His eyebrows turn up, furrowing like he's in agony, but he's looking between their bodies, seeing Kakashi's cock fitting inside so goddamn well.

  
When Kakashi bottoms out, they hold, and for a moment it's just their heavy breathing keeping company. Then Kakashi moves.

  
Naruto makes a breathy, tiny noise when he thrusts back in, and so Kakashi does it again, deeper.

  
"Ohhh, you're-- you feel--," Naruto tries to say, and Kakashi snaps his hips, a quick thrust, but a slow roll outwards and Naruto likes that, he can tell. He repeats it, intent and forceful, drinking in the punched out noises Naruto makes in response.

  
He's beautiful, his blonde hair haloed around him, blue eyes dark and hazy with lust as his body jerks with the force of Kakashi's thrusts, sweat slipping down his face.

  
Kakashi slides his hands down and lifts Naruto's hips, holds him there so he can pick up the pace. He fucks into him and fucks into him, clenching his jaw with how good it feels, how perfect it feels.

  
Naruto gasps and inhales and makes hurt noises, like it's too much, like it's not enough. He pulls Kakashi down to kiss him, wraps his legs around him, pulls him in deeper. His dick is caught between their bellies. It leaves a wet mess where it touches, his cock dripping. Kakashi presses his forehead against Naruto's, sharing fucked out breaths, their lips hardly touching.

  
They're both trembling, growing desperate. Naruto makes needy, helpless sex sounds underneath him, forced out, like there's nothing else he can do. His blunt nails dig into Kakashi's arms, and he starts to coil up.

  
"Yeah, yeah, please, Kakashi, please--" and on and on, babbling and setting Kakashi's insides on fire, making him ache, making him jerk into him, uncoordinated, rough.

  
Naruto lets out a what sounds like a sob, clenching around him suddenly, arching into him, coming between them. Kakashi doesn't know what sort of noise he makes, but he can feel it rip out of him as he comes, too, everything in him focusing on the pleasure there.

  
Then every single tendril of tension slips away.

  
\-----

 

Kakashi awakens with a heavy weight against his chest, blinking up at the ceiling as he lets the night filter through his head. It was good. It was more than good. It was two rounds of more than good. He hurts. It feels nice.

  
Naruto turns onto his back, mumbling in his sleep. He's saying nonsense, just as loud in sleep as he is in wakefulness.

  
Kakashi turns to his side, propping himself up on his elbow, watching him. There's sunlight, warm and radiant, filtering through the curtains and onto the bed. It bathes Naruto in light, making him appear soft and golden.

  
Kakashi isn't sure how long he gazes at him, taking in his sharp features. He looks like a fox, all tilted eyes and whiskers. He has marks on his body, Kakashi's fingerprints.

  
Naruto murmurs, eyes blinking open slowly. He looks blearily at Kakashi, and then smiles slow, stretching his limbs out and holding as he inhales through his nose. He drops with a yawn and then looks over at Kakashi, awake.

  
He grins mischievously and slips closer until he can throw a leg over Kakashi's hip and pull his naked body on top of him.

  
"Hello," he says, and drops a smiling kiss against Kakashi's lips.

  
"Mmm," Kakashi replies, limbs feeling heavy and lazy. Naruto grinds his hips a little, enough to catch Kakashi's hardened length beneath him. Kakashi inhales sharply.

  
"Yeah?" Naruto asks with a laugh and throws the covers off of both of them. He presses open mouthed kisses down Kakashi's body, catching his teeth on a dusky nipple and laving it carefully. Kakashi watches, one hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Not in humor, but something else that wants to bubble like hysteria out of his chest.

  
Naruto continues his trek down Kakashi's body, spreads his legs to settle between them. He kisses Kakashi's hip sweetly, the crease of his thigh, the tender flesh of his inner thigh.

  
He moves back up a bit, and takes Kakashi in his hand and meets his gaze. It's incredibly sensual for Kakashi, seeing those brilliant eyes from beneath blonde lashes, the desire there in the form of blown pupils.

  
Naruto licks up his entire, flushed length, circling the head of his cock with a pink tongue. Kakashi doesn't make a sound, even as Naruto slips it into his mouth. He drops his head back as Naruto slides down his cock slowly, until it hits the back of Naruto's throat. Naruto swallows around him, and Kakashi opens his mouth, keeping his hips as still as he can.

  
Naruto pulls back up, but then begins to dip his head, catching Kakashi's cock and hollowing his cheeks to provide a slick, tight space. He uses his tongue when he needs to breathe, hums around Kakashi until the man is heaving, grunting out helpless noises at each gesture.

  
He's strong enough to hold Kakashi's hips down when Naruto's mouth teases too much. Kakashi doesn't put his hand in Naruto's hair because he doesn't need to. He knows exactly what makes Kakashi arch up off the mattress. It's dizzying. It's terrifying.

  
Naruto works at him for what feels like hours, closing his eyes and groaning like sucking Kakashi feels as good as he's making Kakashi feel.

  
Gradually, Kakashi feels his entire body begin to tense, muscles tightening in anticipation. It builds until he's shaking with it, until Naruto takes pity and makes him come, and come, and come. He's making noises he's never made before, hips snapped up off the bed, mouth open.

  
He drops back down into the atmosphere and breathes like he just ran a marathon. Naruto has his head pillowed on one of Kakashi's trembling thighs, watching him seriously.

  
"Come here," Kakashi asks, says, pleads, and Naruto crawls over him. Kakashi pulls him into a kiss, can taste himself, sharp and bitter, on Naruto's tongue. He feels Naruto's hardness against his stomach. "Want me to?"

  
"Just your hand," Naruto says against his mouth, and his voice sounds even rougher, cracked and gravelly.

  
It doesn't take much for Naruto to come, just broad, sweeping strokes and the catch of Kakashi's thumb and Naruto is shuddering against him, hiding his face in Kakashi's neck.

  
Kakashi holds him there for a while, until he gets up to snag a wet cloth to clean them.

  
\-------

 

Naruto left after stealing Kakashi's phone and putting his number in, texting himself with it so he could get Kakashi's number too.

  
They kissed in the doorway, Naruto on his tiptoes, before Naruto waved goodbye.

  
Kakashi sighs, sipping from another cup of coffee. He can't stop thinking about Naruto, about any of it, feels way too satisfied, too comfortable about it. Usually he forgets about his one night stands by the next morning, wakes up alone in his own bed.

  
He presses a hand over his eyes and just holds it there until his phone rings. He sighs again, but answers with a curt greeting.

  
"Oh," Rin begins, sounding disappointed, "I was hoping you'd had a good night with the mystery man you left with."

  
Kakashi grunts and takes another gulp of caffeine.

  
"So you didn't?" Rin asks, sounding strained, and Kakashi shakes his head.

  
"I had a great night," he replies and literally feels Rin's smile through the phone. She always tries not to let her concern for Kakashi show, but she's not very good at it.

  
"So...?"

  
"So?"

  
Rin scoffs. "Are you gonna tell me about him?"

  
Kakashi goes silent. Naruto had been... more than Kakashi-- he hadn't even been looking for anyone. He'd been about to leave.

  
"Kakashi?"

  
"Yeah, sorry. Listen, I've got work. They called me in a few minutes ago. Can we talk another time?"

  
He hears Rin sigh, but appreciates her when she goes along with it. She knows what the war did to him. She had been there. They were on different teams, and he'd done significantly worse things being spec ops but she understands. She'd been very hesitant before getting with Obito. She hadn't been sure the happiness would last and she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship like that. Didn't want the war to take yet another part of her.

  
Work really did call him, though, so he hangs up and goes through the motions of getting ready before heading out. Just as he finishes locking the door, he gets a text.

 

[incoming; naruto]  
remember when you bit my asscheek? im having THE hardest time sitting still rn

  
Kakashi laughs lightly. He does remember. It's hard not to.

  
[outgoing; naruto]  
hmm, maybe I should've gotten the other one to make it even. are you at home?

  
[incoming; naruto]  
that's just mean! but ya im writing a paper on something i dont think ive ever heard of?

  
[outgoing; naruto]  
that's what paying attention in class is for

  
[incoming; naruto]  
u sound like my sensei. can I call u sensei?

  
[incoming; naruto]  
just changed ur name to kakashi-sensei

  
[outgoing; naruto]  
you're a shit

  
[incoming; naruto]  
haha so I've been told. sooo... I know it's been like a few hours since we last saw each other but I wanna see u again. do u wanna see me again sometime?

  
Kakashi stops abruptly, right in the middle of the street. The words jump out at him from the screen and he thinks of Naruto's somber eyes as he'd looked up at him from his thigh this morning. He swallows roughly.

  
[outgoing; naruto]  
yes


End file.
